Dash the Turtle
Dash's Story Dash the Turtle Dash lived with his family and others in the town called Videra. One day a giant robot was attacking the peaceful town. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the robot. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the robot. But with Dash's help they both defeated the robot created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped Sonic on many occasions. Part two (coming soon) Abilities Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. Speed: can run fast, about 1'040 mph, due to bieng trained by Sonic Super Peel out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry. Strength: Funny thing, he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo, but he cant preform a hadouken. Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time Transformations Ultra dash: When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he He turns into Ultra Dash. Powers *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile. Personality Dash is usually very timid and usually doesnt know his own strengh. He also gets very upset about people noticing his spines look like a court jester hat. He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Dash doesnt use much good vocabulary But even though he is a Happy guy, he does care for his firends and who ever hurts them will get a major beating Friends/Allies Sam the rabbit Static the Cat Tobias The Hedgehog Emily the hedgehog Macca the firefox Judas the wolf (formally) Hint the Lion Zap the Kangaroo (Add character here) Sonic Riders Dash doesnt usualy like to ride vehicles that much,but he never said he hated hover boards. Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type of board: Hover Board Type: Speed level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sir Cedric. Title: Knight of Water. Weapon: Spiked sword Story: (coming soon) Nobias Name:Dakota Age:15 Gender:Female Personality: timid,clumsy Type: Speed Difference with Dash: uses better vocabulary Quotes "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!"'' "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. "MMMAAARRRSSSHHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWWSSS" "So your the one who killed my mother" Trivia *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is pretty fast. *Its unknown how Dash gets into his shell, but when he is in it, the shell looks like a koopa shell from Super Mario Bros. *I created Dash when I was 8. *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. *Videra was originaly going to be spring yard zone. *He hates The EGGMAN *Dash has a music player that he listens to, he listens to random music (some good ones to) such as: ''"Free","The king of spain","Smooth criminal","Wrapped in black" *The perspective of Dash's spines on his head is rather confusing,usually there is two spines on the front and one spine on the back, but sometimes its the other way around *Dash has had many adventures, such as fighting the Tails Doll,defeating eggman for the first time and much more, he has also gained new friends along his journeys (see Friends/Allies). Info Nickname(s): The 5th Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Shelly,Reptile Sex: Male Age: 15 Colour: Turquoise Eye Colour: Blue Alignment: Good Clothing:Brown, white, orange and blue shoes,White gloves with grey wristbands Occupation: Freedom Fighter Family: Josh the turtle(brother),Gilbert(father),Jamie(mother,deceased) Love intrests: None weaknesess: Cannot stay in really warm climates like deserts Favourites:Twinkies, Bacon, and Video Games Voice Actor: me (i'll record my voice sometime) JP voice actor:N/A Gallery Dash the turtle.png|Dash made by SonicKnucklesFan92 DashTurtle.png|Dash made by Staticcat Um.png|Dash meets Tails Doll Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Sam the rabbit dash the turtle - Copy.png|RAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS! - lol hope you like, I haven't found a sonic character this challenging to draw in aaageeess, so it was good fun drawing him - Lozza Chibi dash.png|Dash the Turtle, Chibi style Screen Shot 2013-07-21 at 1.47.07 PM.png|Dash 8-bit with clothes on (made by P.Squidy) Dash sonic 3 sprite.png|Dash sonic 3 sprite Dash the turtle sonic battle style.png|Dash the turtle-sonic battle style (i hope you like it buddy, SKF92 © ) Dash-bio-chart.png|Dash Bio pic Classic Dash.png|Classic Dash Dash new logo.png|Dash logo Emoticon dash.png|Dash icon made by Lozzalolzor Dash in stupid form.jpg|Retarded Dash by Macca29032002 Scan 5.jpg|Dash by Sovash100 Cartoon comic Dash.jpg|Dash (Sam's comic version) Dash the turtle by Macca.jpg|Dash by Macca HamtaroDash.png|Dash as a Hamster (Staticcat) Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Dash and Sam dressed like Bailey (Sam237) Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Dash,Sam and Macca (Macca) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio (Staticcat) Dash.png|Dash Sonic Adventure style (Frozina) Dash the turtle - gift by Sam237.jpg|Dash made by Sam237 (updated) N5889-01.jpg|Dash in real life? Mistletoe.png|Dash and Static. i thought it was funny. (and kinda cute too) StaticxDash.png|i made this....for fun :3 by ETH Rockin' all day.png|Dash with his music player Dash the turtle (Sonic adventure: Battle for Mobius.jpg|Dash: as he appears in "Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobias" (Sam237) Dash says NO.png|Dash says NO. Tobias vs. Dash.png|Tobias vs. Dash (on the Egg Carrier) Maccas friends.jpg|Dash,Macca,Sam,Tobias,Baily and Riley Dash and Friends.png|Dash,Sam,Static,Macca,Tobias,Emily and Judas (new shading) Tobias vs dash- anime style.png|Dash vs. Tobias (SKF92) Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Category:Turtle Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Mobian Category:Mobians Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Super form Category:Friends with Chao Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Free Runners Category:Teenager Category:Reptiles Category:Fursona Category:Thesupernintendokid's Caracters Category:Thesupernintendokid's Characters